


Like falling off a log, only perpendicular

by Paul A (pedanther)



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, POV Third Person, Past Tense, Post-Scene: Garden of Eden (Good Omens), meme: five sentence fic, practical difficulties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28488720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pedanther/pseuds/Paul%20A
Summary: “Do you have any idea how many trees I’ve fallen out of?”
Kudos: 9





	Like falling off a log, only perpendicular

**Author's Note:**

  * For [believerindaydreams](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=believerindaydreams).



> For a five-sentences fic meme on Tumblr: Given the first sentence, write the following five. (In this case, it ended up being a bit more than five.)

“Do you have any idea how many trees I’ve fallen out of?”

The angel of the Eastern Gate blinked at the serpent, bemused, while several different questions crowded on his tongue.

“I thought you were only interested in the Tree of the Knowledge of Good and Evil,” he said eventually.

“True, true,” said the serpent. “But they don’t exactly issue maps of the Garden at the gates, do they? Not that I came in through the gate. And I’d never seen a tree before I came up here, so it took me a while to find the right one.”

“And, er—”

“I can tell you’ve never tried climbing a tree with no arms and legs,” said the serpent. “I’ll give you a tip: it’s a lot easier climbing _up_ a tree than it is climbing _down_.”


End file.
